Growing up
by Desteny star
Summary: *sequel to second chance* Adrian/Erol grows up in what could be said a regular normal life with an overprotective Jak watching his every move. When the adulthood test comes Adrian is eager to pass it, but what happens when he gets more than he bargains for when he unknowing discovers a piece of history which claims that The Mar is alive . Will Adrian find him before an enemy does?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: As promised here is the sequel for second chance. In this takes place where the story takes off where second chance leaves off, Adrian not knowing what happenin in his past he grows up in a rather normal life with an overprotective father, overbearing mom and two sibblings. It all changes when he takes his adulthood test in which he stumbles upon a some ruins which reveal more info of the mysterious Mar, the founder of the city, is he as pure as they claim he is? Is history right? Or there is more to it than everybody though?**

**Pleas enjoy this story and a please remember to review when done.**

**_Spargus palace:_**

Not many people consider the palace of Spargus to be amazing, most often overlook it.

But like many things its not the outside that counts, but what is inside.

Inside of the palace you can see all the hard work and detail that was put into it, the walls seem as if they were carved from the very mountain, every single room was given a different detail by hand, many workers and even monks toiled day in and day out to bring the palace to what it was now.

Its a true work of art for those who are willing to see beyond what is shown on its exterior.

Inside the grandeur was appropriate for the celebration which was happening in honor of the new heir of Spargus, young prince Adrian Alexander of the house of Mar.

Like the palace itself Adrian fitted it just well.

You see, a long time ago the young child was known as Erol, the commander of the Kg, he had lived a hard life, being abused by the hands of his own father, never knew care or love and died a miserable death.

Nobody knew the truth of his past.

Except Sig, he knew how his life was like all too much, so when Erol came back as little Adrian it had caused joy to him, there was shocked, but mostly joy.

Jak at first didn't knew how his enemy life was like, why should he had cared for the one person who nearly killed him countless times and nearly destroyed the city.

But now that he knows the truth, he swears to protect Adrian...his sibling from harm and make sure that this second chance the boy has in life will be the best, that he would have everything that was denied to him in his previous life.

Both Sig and Jak knew Adrian must and will never know the truth, his past about being Erol, it was better that way, it was the right choice.

But right now they were in the party, yet the festivity was on hold as the rooms attention shifted to the person who had just entered the room.

"What are you doing here Damas?" hissed Jak as he glared at the one person he hoped to never see again.

He agreed that back then he would have given anything to see his father again...but after finding out the whole truth about him Jak would rather have another dark eco injection than see him again.

"What happened to Dad Mar?" asked Damas giving Jak a small smile, he wore a gray fancy jacket over that with gold designs on the sleeve and bronze buttons, a red sash that was tied from one shoulder to another, he no longer was bald, his hair had grown and combed back, had black dressing pants and fancy black shoes, he wore the seal of mar around his neck, it shone proudly as it was displayed.

"The day that I call you dad is the day that I drink dark eco straight from its source" Jak said in hatred, his eyes darkened, a clear sign that he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Damas what are you doing here?" asked Sig, slightly calmer than Jak but hid his fury well,

"The precursors allowed me to come back so I can be with both of my boys" said Damas as he tried to move forward, but was stopped by Jak.

His eyes fully black he growled "I don't care what the precursors say, leave, your not welcome here",

"Is this any way to treat your father?" said Damas calmly,

"You stopped being my father after I found out the truth about Erol" growled Jak quietly so nobody else could hear him.

Damas was taken back a bit, wasn't expecting Jak to know the truth...

"Jak I made a mistake, I am not perfect" Damas whispered, he was hoping to tell him himself and that Jak would forgive him for his actions, but it looked like he wasn't going to be forgiven any time soon.

"Yes...and that mistake caused your demise and my peoples suffering...my brothers suffering and my mothers death, I will not forgive you for what you did to him" growled Jak to him,

"I want to make things right, I changed and I want to spend this second chance with you and Adrian" said Damas as he looked at Jak with honesty and a little hurt, he though Jak would be a little more forgiving of his actions, but after everything Jak knows and went through Damas knew he couldn't expect to be forgiven.

"I'd rather die a slow painful death then let you near Adrian, he is my son now, you lost him the moment you started abusing him" growled Jak.

He wanted nothing more than just destroy the man in front of him, how dare Damas come back, claiming he had changed and ask to see the one boy whom he had abuse and neglected.

Damas doesn't deserve that second chance, Jak won't allow it, Erol...Adrian did deserve it, but Damas didn't.

Sig held Jak back before whispering "Damas...Mar...now is not the time...we don't want to make a scene in front of these people".

True people were starring but that wasn't the reason Sig held Jak back, the reason was he believed Damas, why? he is not sure, but he is sure enough that death changed that man and he was truly sorry about his past actions.

Jak glared at Damas and said "If I see you anywhere near Adrian or trying to contact him in any way I will leave an anonymous tip saying how you are a child abuser..and we all know how protective the wastelanders are of their woman and children".

Damas took a step back as Jak left, he knew if anybody found out about that he would be killed, one way or a nother, but still he is willing to take that risk.

Erol...Adrian saved him from the darkmaker dimension, even after all that he did and said...he had to make this right...he just had to, he got a second chance and will use it to give everything that he owed to Adrian and hopefully...some day...make it up to him.

He loved his children, both Jak and Adrian...he might have not shown it to Adrian in his past life..but he will now.

Damas took a second before he began to follow Jak, knowing he might lead him to Adrian and hopefully a start to reconciliation with the child he once abused and neglected.

Somewhere in the palace:

Jak stormed around the palace looking for Adrian, he was praying he would find him before Damas did.

He didn't believe his father one bit, how could he if he had lied to everybody and his own wife, Jak's mother.

Sighting Jak started to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, he thought he wouldn't have another headaque as big as the one when he had to tell his friends about Adrian's secret.

He needed to tell them in order for the fake sugary story to work...incase Adrian got curious and started asking around.

It seems almost everybody suspected the truth of Adrians past when he told them.

Ashlin was the first, she was shocked, but she had felt that Adrian was somewhat familiar looking to her, also after telling her his past she nodded, said how during her childhood she had been friends with Erol and she seemed to noticed how he always had bruises, but never told her where he got them.

Torn...he was the one who was in most dislike over Erol coming back, they were never in the best terms, but after a little convincing...and bribing Torn agreed to keep the secret after Jak agreed to give him a higher salary.

Samos suspected like Ashlin, it seems during his time as the leader of the underground he had watched Erol and noticed something was off with him.

He even said that a blind person would notice something was wrong with Erol...

It even took one look for both he and Keira to realize Adrian to realize he was Erol.

Keira, it was hard for Jak, but he suck up his pride and apologized, even if he felt he was the one who deserved the apology first, but after he apologized she did the same and they both made up.

She does care about Adrian as much as he does, thanks to that you could say they were back to being friends.

It really bothered Jak that he was the only one who didn't suspect a thing, neither did Daxter, but it was obvious Daxter wouldn't.

Shaking his head Jak decided to ignore that for now, he needed to find Adrian,

"Adrian!" called Jak as he continued to look around,

"I am coming" he soon heard.

Adrian came running down the hallway to where Jak was, his outfit which had originally been neat and tidy was now dusty and rather rumpled from all the play time Adrian had had.

Jak couldn't help but to laugh a bit, he was glad Argo wasn't there with them or else he would have given Adrian the usual "You have to stay neat and tidy" lecture before sending him to have a another bath and change his clothes.

"Dad dad dad, I made two friends" said Adrian eagerly,

"Really?" said Jak as he took the young boys hand and began to walk back down the hallway,

"Ya, their names are Makensy and Godrick" said Adrian,

"Those are two very unusual names" said Jak,

"Ya, but their good" said Adrian nodding,

"Well glad you had fun cause were going home now" said Jak,

"Awwww why? it was starting to get good" whined Adrian,

"I know, but something came up" said Jak as he patted the young boys head,

"Mar nothing has come up" he heard, froze and glared daggers at the person standing at the doorway who was Damas.

Adrian looked at Damas, he felt he knew that person, but felt unsure about him but that feeling soon left when he kneel down till he was eye to eye with the young boy, smiled at him.

For some reason Adrian felt an impulse to run into that mans arms and hug him, but flinched a bit when he felt Jak's grip tightened around his hand.

"Your not allowed near him Damas" hissed Jak,

"I have a right, he is My son" said Damas.

There seems to be one thing Jak, Damas and Erol..Adrian had in common...their stubborn when it comes to giving up.

"Dad...I though you said daddy Damas was dead" said Adrian confused,

"I just went on a long vacation" lied Damas,

"One that he was never suppose to come back" Jak added hissing,

"But I came back, a little late, but I did" Damas said.

Adrian frowned, it seemed Jak didn't like Damas by the way he face looked, angry and stuff.

Ignoring that look Damas said "Adrian would you greet your father?", before Adrian did or said anything Jak grabbed him and carried him away, fast.

Adrian looked, he was confused, really really confused, why would Jak act this way towards their father?

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: 00 Damas is alive?! is he saying the truth? Or is he faking it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I wanna thank all who reviewed in the first chapter, it really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this next one, though i should say this, this story will start off softly, with some days which Adrian/Erol is a child, but that will change later on as the story will grow more serious. Oh and please remember to review when done, I always like to hear what people think.**

_**A few weeks later:**_

_**Haven city palace:**_

It seems that the palace had the most change in all of the city.

With the arrival of the new child prince there was a lot of changes, people that entered the palace seemed more livelier and relaxed, there were some rooms which had some random toys here and there indicating that a child lived there, there was laughter and happiness to see, which hadn't been in the palace for a long time.

All in all the changes were for the better..for some people.

Seem and Argo walked down the halls of the palace near Adrians room, it was 7 in the morning time for Adrian to get up and dressed to attend to his lessons.

Argo had mixed feelings about Adrian, he appreciates the boy and thinks Jak as a man for taking his younger brother in, if it would have been another person he would have left his brother in the care of other people, but Argo feels Jak is not suited to be a father, he is beraly able to act like a king so how will he be able take care of Adrian and teach him to be a prince or the future king of spargus?

Seem was the opposite of Argo, she without a doubt though the precursors have lost their minds if they brought that darkmaker spawn back to life...and that's not all, they allowed him to become prince of spargus, the future heir.

To her it was the worst thing that would happen, now the mar family line has tainted with Adrian and she would be forced to babysit and teach the spawn.

Holding back the need she had to look in disgust Seem and Argo entered Adrians room, looking around they saw some toys thrown on the ground here and there, but other than that the room was clean.

Laying on the bed, covered by numerous blankets was a lump, which was probably Adrian sleeping in.

Sighting Argo shook the lump gently calling "Your highness, time to rise and shine, there are lessons you need to learn".

The lump didn't move, sighting Argo pulled the blanekts back and jumped back when he saw that the lump was nothing more than a pillow, Adrian was missing.

**_The palace kitchen:_**

Smells came out of the kitchen all of them were mouth watering and would give you hunger if you smelled it.

Inside Gage was moving around breaking white eggs with blue spots letting the yolk fell into a hot butter covered frying pan for it to cook, moved it a bit scrambling it.

Adrian was looking nearby, his mouth was watering from all the delicious smells he was smelling, also he was more than sure he would start to drool any time soon.

"Okay, you want cheese in your scramble eggs?" asked Gage to Adrian,

"Yes please" said Adrian nodding eagerly,

"Alright, can you fetch me the shredded cheese, I think its in the freezer" said Gage pointing at the large freezer on the other side of the room.

Nodding Adrian ran to the freezer, touching the cold silver handle he turned it and pushed the door opened, letting out the cold air.

"Bbbbbbbrrr, its freezing" though Adrian as he rubbed his hands before running inside grabbing the bag containing the shredded cheese and running back, closing the door behind him.

Walking over to Gage he handed him the shredded cheese,

"Thank you Adrian" said Gage patting the young boys head before taking the shredded cheese and proceeded to pull open the bag.

"Young prince Adrian, where are you!?" a loud voice yelled, because of it Gage pulled the bag open far harder than he was planning causing the bag to rip wide open and the shredded cheese to fall all over the stove, on his red apron and even Adrian was covered with the shredded cheese.

Looking back they both saw Seem and Argo walk in.

Argo was wearing his black suit with the bronze buttons, clean and neat as always, his tie was an emerald color while his black shoes were polished to the point they shine and reflected like a mirror, his thinning brown hair always with gel and neatly combed back.

Seem was dressed in the traditional monk clothing, to be honest Adrian had no idea if Seem was a he or a she.

Before either Adrian or Gage said anything Argo said "Your highness!, what are you doing here?! You know your not allowed to play in the kitchen! You could get hurt!",

"I wasn't playing in the kitchen, I just wanted to watch Gage cook" said Adrian, he was glad Argo didn't give him the "you go to stay clean lecture",

"Even so your still not allowed to be in the kitchen and what are you doing dressed like a peasant" said Argo as he pointed at Adrian's outfit.

The clothes Adrian was wearing consisted of a simple gray sweater, a white shirt under it, somewhat baggy jeans and his usual foot were which were brown sneakers with a gray sole.

What's wrong with dressing like everybody else? not everybody is royalty and also Adrian despises his "prince clothing" their too tight and constricting , he feels like he is going to pass out from the lack of oxygen when he is wearing them, he can hardly move his arms and legs.

"Come on, I need to get you into the proper attire so your lessons can begin" said Argo taking his hand,

"What about breakfast?" asked Adrian trying to come up with an excuse to skip the change of attire,

"I will have a servant to bring you a meal during your lessons, you got a lot to learn if you want to become a good prince and king later on in the future" said Argo as he pretty much began to drag Adrian to his room.

Adrian sighted as he entered his room and looked around, it was still the same, rather dirty with the toys that were on the ground which he had forgotten to put away when he was done playing with them.

They were some toy soldiers here and there, blocks which he had accommodated to look like tiny buildings, the soldiers themselves were scattered, as if they were in the middle of a war, red against blue.

Adrian stared, there was something familiar about that, but...what?

"Here we go" said Argo interrupting Adrian's though bubble.

Looking the young boy saw Argo holding a red fancy jacket with a yellow mustard button shirt, white pants and a blue sash.

It looked like a hot dog on a bun, turning around Adrian turned around and left running as fast as he could, Argo ran behind him, trying to catch the young boy.

Adrian continued to run, as fast as he could while dodging Argo along the many rooms and numerous hallways of the palace.

Running to the backyard Adrian looked around for a place to hide as soon as his sight settle on the perfect hiding place Adrian smirked.

**_A few minutes later:_**

Outside of the palace a pair of children walked along the side walls which kept the palace guarded and unreachable.

Both children were very curious looking with their somewhat identical looks and similar way of dressing, mostly was because they were twins.

The girl had her silvery blond hair loose, it was really long since it reached her bottom, her sleeveless dress was a lovely dark blue with brown edges which reached her knees, it flowed as she walked in her merry way, in her dress was a belt around her waist with a shiny oval bronze buckle and brown cuffs on both her arms.

Her brother's silver blond hair was in an up do, similar to the style most kids back in Sandover used, wore a short sleeve button up shirt in the same color as his sisters, cream color pants and brown cuffs on both his hands, he was just as happy as she was as they skipped over to an ally.

Such an odd sight they were, especially when you notice they had no shoes, they make it seem as if they didn't belong in this time period.

It was because they didn't, at least not at first.

You see their names are Makensy and Godrick or that was what they told everybody, but those are not their real names, their real names are Gol and Maia, the infamous dark eco sages of Sandover.

To them, they were ashamed of what trouble they caused, even if it wasn't their fault, anybody would go insane if they were over exposed to dark eco and loneliness.

As soon as they realized they were meant to be dark eco sages everybody in all the villages avoided them as if they were carrying the plague.

The darkmaker chief made their insanity worse, with his way of pretending to be their first friend to get them to do his bidding.

As always everybody or at least a teen hero who is now an adult defeated them, but nobody stopped to wonder what happened that caused them to act this way.

After that happened they were sent to the darkmaker dimension as a punishment for their 'crimes', they were reduced to nothing but souls trapped and forced to suffer.

Wether it was fate...or something they didn't comprehend, Adrian...who was known as Erol back then challenged the keeper for their freedom and his fathers.

They escaped, locking the keeper and the darkmakers in their dimension.

Usually the precursors would punish anybody for escaping the darkmaker dimension, but not that time, they were spared and allowed to have a second chance for their brave efforts.

Well Adrian's effort, but still got a chance.

At first they were shocked to see their children form, also from the technology shock from being in this time period.

There is technology everywhere in haven city, the air is different, everything was different, but they got used to it.

Especially with the precursors ranting over and over about how their children, their supposed to act like them, people would die to be in their shoes and get a second chance, about how they should be enjoy it and their childhood.

But they forget that both of them were grown adults when they died and they were in an extremely different place and time line, now they have to re-adjust to not only being in a technologically advanced city and re learn how to act like children.

They envy Er- Adrian, acting like a child comes naturally to him cause he doesn't remember his past.

Looking they walked to the gate in the alley, looked in, they saw Argo looking around before leaving.

"You don't think" said Makensy to Godrick, he nodded.

"Hey" they heard, looking they saw Adrian walk to them, they were surprised to see him covered in mud from top to bottom,

"why are you muddy?" asked Godrick,

"Hid on a mud puddle" said Adrian,

"The royal dresser driving you nuts?" asked Makensy,

"Yes" said Adrian nodding.

Makensy look at Godrick before thinking then smirked devilishly,

"I know that look, what are you thinking?" asked Godrick recognizing that smirk on his sister,

"I got an idea to get Argo to take a few weeks of vacation" said Makensy as she contined to smirk,

"How?" asked Adrian then added "It doesn't involve hurting him right?",

"of course not, but lets just say we will give his wardrobe a little, make-over" said Makensy as she rubbed her hands.

Both Godrick and Adrian looked at her strange before they started to smile, they got what Makensy meant by make-over.

Taking out his seal Adrian unlocked the gate letting them in before they began to plot Argo's "doom".

**_To be continued..._**

**Authors note: 00... What are those three planning to do with Argo? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: The last time we checked on Adrian/Erol, Gol and Maia they were busy planning Argo's doom. Lets see what they come up with. Please enjoy and when your done reading please remember to leave a comment.**

**_ Haven city palace:_**

Inside the palace there were many people that worked there, there were servants, cooks, soldiers, council members and occasionally some advisors.

Argo was one of the people who worked there and he was particularly proud of his job as Mar's butler even if some people look down upon that job.

The main reason is that being the butler is like saying your the main servant, your above a regular servant but you still have to run errands and make sure everything is running perfectly.

But that didn't matter to Argo, he loves his job, running errands and helping out, making sure everything is running perfectly and smoothly, to him the best part of it was when the day was done he could look back and remember all the beauty he managed to accomplish in the palace during the day.

The only thing he wishes that would be different is both King Mars and prince Adrian attitudes, seriously they act more like peasants than royalty, which they are.

He can understand that Mar was not raised as royalty and because of that he doesn't act like it but he really should make an effort, especially with Adrian around since children are like wet clay, you need to mold them to make them what they will be in the future.

Right now he can see Jak's attitude and customs ribbing off on Adrian and the very though of that put more stress on Argo.

Sighting he walked to one of the many living rooms of the palace, this one was called the purple living room.

Hence the name the room had many purple thing, the walls were gray, the curtains were purple with teal blue designs on it, the floors were hardwood with a purple carpet that had some yellow designs, there was a grand black piano, a beautiful painting of a field was hung, a blue couch, the large windows made the room seem bigger than it was.

Sitting down on the couch Argo let the himself be buried into the couches soft pillows, trying to let go of all that stress he was carrying, he was even surprised he hasn't gotten more gray hairs.

Resting his head Argo closed his eyes, a minute sleep, that was all he needs, just a little power nap.

**_Later:_**

Argo fell into a deep sleep as he rested his head on the side of the couch, the room was silent as peace had settle in.

Almost, soon the door opened quietly, not even a creaking sound was made as it opened up fully, three small figures entered.

Makensy, Gordick and Adrian tip toed quietly over to Argo, Adrian held back a giggle as they held some make up while Makensy got closer to Argo as he slept.

"Blush" whispered Makensy extending her hand towards them, Godrick handed her a silver compact and inside was a pinky salmon color powder.

Taking it Makensy dapped the small brush inside the compact on the powder before applying it carefully on Argo's cheek, not waking him up.

Both Adrian's and Godrick's cheeks puffed up as they tried to keep themselves from bursting out into laughter.

"Eye liner" whispered Makensy closing the compact and gave it to Godrick before he gave her the eye liner.

Taking it Makensy applied the bright yellow eye liner on Argo, being extra careful not to wake him up.

"Mascara" whispered Makensy as Adrian gave her the mascara and took the eye liner, nodding Makensy applied that on Argo.

"I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up" whispered Godrick giggling like a mad man,

"How long do you think it will take before he realizes he is wearing Ashlin's make up?" whispered Adrian as he snickered,

"I don't know, but now, the piece of resistance...bright red lipstick" whispered Makensy holding the lipstick.

Adrian and Godrick snickered silently as Makensy applied the lipstick on Argo, carefully on his lips before they all left the room quietly.

Quickly they placed the make up back on Ashlins room before heading outside to play.

**_Later:_**

It was around mid day, the sun having reached the highest point in the sky which causes everything to be a little brighter, it was a very rare day which the sun was like that in Haven city.

Most times it was somewhat gloomy and raining, but it just makes you appreciate the sun a little more when its there.

Argo on the other hand, didn't appreciate it so much, rubbing his eyes he grumbled as he got on a sitting position, blinking his eyes a bit to adjust it to the sudden brightness of the room.

Once adjusted he got up on his feet to continue on with his duties.

To Argo there was so much to do like make sure the library was spotless and organized from a to z, making sure lunch was fixed and served on time in all the right dishes and silverware, keep up to date with all of the appointments of all royalty members, but most importantly make sure King Mar or Adrian doesn't get any ideas to leave the palace under any circumstances, so much to do, so little time, if only a day would be 48 hours instead of 24.

Walking down the hallway the guards who saw Argo began to snicker, picking up on it Argo walked towards them.

"Is it funny to slack up on the job?" Argo began, scolding them as if they were children,

"No...snicker...no..misses Argo" said one before both guards bursting out laughing.

Argo glared at them, not understanding what they meant to say.

Soon they shut up when the door in front of them opened as Jak came into the hallway,

"Ahh right on time your highness, I caught these two hooligans slacking off when their supposed to be defending the palace" said Argo as he pointed his finger accusingly at the guards.

But Jak pay no attention to them, his sight was drawn immediately to Argos face which was covered in make up like a woman with the powder, pink blush and most of all the red lipstick on his lips.

To be honest Argo made Seem look more manly.

"Ummmm...Argo, you might need to look at your reflection" said Jak as he was trying his best not to laugh in front of Argo.

Raising his eyebrow Argo walked over to a mirror which was hung nearby in the hallway as Jak and the two guards walked behind him, trying not to laugh.

As soon as Argo saw what happened, he opened his mouth and yelled loudly at the same time Jak and the two guards burst out laughing.

Soon Jak stopped laughing when his communicator began to ring, looking at the number his face changed from a happy look to one of fury and rage.

_**Meanwhile on the backyard:**_

It wasn't a common knowledge that the palace actually had a pretty large back yard, it was the size of a foot ball field.

It had a pool with a fence on it, lots of beautiful large trees which gives off just the right amount of shade, flowers were planted here and there, a lot of blues, yellows, vibrant oranges, green and reds.

Relaxing against a tree's roots were Adrian, Makensy and Godrick, they were laying there, looking up to the tree's branches in silence.

Finally the silence was broken by Adrian asking "Do you think Argo found out about the make up?",

"I don't know" said Godrick,

"Maybe" said Makensy as she yawned a bit, this was very relaxing, the quietness of the atmosphere.

"PRINCE ADRIAN ALEXANDER OF THE HOUSE OF MAR!" the yell was heard making the three kids jump.

Looking they saw a seriously furious Arco coming their way, he was as angry as a wet muse.

He looked down on Adrian, not bothering to notice his friends, before Adrian said anything Argo scolded angrily "You think this is funny?! you have no time to go around and do pranks on people! Your a prince and heir to the throne so start acting like it!",

"Hey it wasn't his fault!" yelled Makensy coming to Adrian's defense,

"Ya, we were the ones who played the prank" added Godrick trying to get Adrian out of trouble, true the three of them were accomplices on the prank, but it was most his and his sisters idea.

"And who are you two?" said Argo finally noticing Godrick and Makensy,

"I am Makensy Maia Hutson and this is my brother Godrick Gol Hutson" said Makensy introducing themselves,

"Are you of royalty? Dukes, Duchess, Earl, Count?" asked Argo, both kids shook their heads at everything Argo mentioned,

"Well then your highness Adrian will be learning the first rule of the palace, commoners are not allowed within the palace" said Argo,

"HEY!" yelled Adrian "that's not fair! These are my friends!",

"You can make other friends, just of royalty" said Argo as he grabbed both Makensy and Godrick wrist and began to drag them out.

Adrian looked both in shock and anger as Argo pretty much kicked Makensy and Godrick out.

Was this the life he was supposed to lead? Never ending lessons, tight constricting ridicules outfits, hanging out with spoiled brats who think money grows on trees while his first true friends are kicked out.

If that was the case he doesn't want to be a prince anymore, somebody else can be a prince.

With that Adrian stood up and left to tell his dad.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: Am I the only one who thinks Argo was mean when he not only said only royalty members are allowed in the palace and kicked Godrick and Makensy out? Please, tell what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors note: Hy everybody, welcome to a new chapter of growing up. I know its starting a little slow and there is little adventure so far, but trust me It does get better. Please remember to review when your done reading.**

**_Haven city palace:_**

Night had fallen as the sun has set and the moon came out, stars began to appear, twinkling brightly in different colors as if somebody had spilled thousands of jewels and precious gems on a dark mantel and hung it up on the sky.

The cool night breeze began to billow silently moving the trees making some leaves fall off and fly away, being carried on by the wind.

As calming as the atmosphere was outside, inside the Haven city palace tensions were at their highest as a threat has risen up.

Jak the current ruler of haven was pacing around one of the living room, this living room was called the green room.

Hence the name the living room had vibrant grass green colored walls, the floor was a bamboo wood polished and shiny, the windows were large kind of like a wall which lead to a balcony which was decorated with many green plants and flowers while the inside of the room had vine plants which had grown climbing into the walls as if they were part of them.

This room was Jak's personal favorite living room, it tended to remind him of Sandover with the greenery, sometimes when he was stressed he would come to this room, open the windows, sit down on the wooden bench, close his eyes and pretend he was back in Sandover.

Yet tonight as calming as this room was Jak wasn't, he looked at Ashlin and Keira, both who were watching him silently, waiting for him to talk or do anything.

Ashlin was standing, she wore a red dress with black designs on it, pretty simple beading decorated her dress, her dreadlocked hair had grown slightly longer from what it was back then giving her a more sophisticated look, even so you can see some hardness on her face from all the years of war she had been forced to witness.

Keira was the exact opposite of Ashlin, the young woman who came from Sandover and had a relatively easy life was much softer in her features, she wore a pair of well fitting dark blue jeans, a white shirt under a military style blue jacket and racing boots, her once teal color hair turned a darker shade of green, Jak admits she could be Rayn's sister, they look alike.

Jak was grateful for both of them being there, he knew it wasn't really a good time...for Keira, she had a baby and a husband to take care of, plus tomorrow she had to get up extra early to set up for the upcoming racing tournament.

But their all there for a reason and one common reason, Adrian.

All three of them care about him, have the same worries about him and everything.

"Mar, what happened?" asked Ashlin getting tired of the silence in the room,

"Damas happened" answered Jak, trying not to hiss the name as if it was poison in his mouth,

"What does he want now?" asked Keira , she knew and shared the same anger Jak had for that man, how could you do that to your child?

"He wants visitation rights to Adrian, he threatened to go to court if he didn't get them" said Jak,

"He can't do that!" yelled Keira then added "Not after abusing him in a previous life, look at what happened because of that, if Damas wouldn't have done what he did everybody would have been fine, there would have been no war, no Barron taking over, no Dark wa-" she stopped, deciding it was best not to open old wounds.

Jak nodded slowly, he knew what Keira was going to say,

"Jak we can go to court, this could be won" said Keira,

"True but its not easy" said Jak,

"Yes, everybody thinks Adrian is Damas true son, not Erol, nobody will believe their the same person" said Ashlin getting what Jak was worried about,

"Adrian will be crushed if he finds out about his past life...he can never find out" said Jak.

Just thinking of the possibility that Adrian might find out drove Jak insane with worry, he is a good kid, a very good one, he was just mislead, abused and used.

If those things never happened he would have been a good respectable person.

"Mar as much as I hate saying this and you know I do, the best way to solve this situation is to get Damas what he wants" said Ashlin,

"WHAT!?" both Keira and Jak yelled, looking at Ashlin as if she had said blasphemy,

"Mar, do you think its worth exposing the truth just to keep Adrian from seeing Damas?" Ashlin simply said.

Jak breathed heavy as much as he hated admitting it, Ashlin was right,

"Your right Ashlin" said Jak,

"Don't worry, you have your friends on your side, we will make sure Damas doesn't lay a filthy finger on Adrian" promised Keira.

Looking at their faces Jak felt a little better, he had and will always be grateful for having his friends.

"Thanks, both of you" said Jak,

"No problem, now I have to leave before Miko throws a fit again, I though all girls were daddies girls" said Keira,

"Not all of them" said Ashlin as they left the room.

Jak bid them good night before walking back to his room slowly, he was lost in though wondering what his next move.

Stopping at Adrians room he knock on the door before entering the room.

Looking inside Jak saw Adrians room, it was the same as before, the room was color of sea foam green, the carpet was blue but was a little cluttered with the toys that he was sure he told Adrian to pick up when he was done playing with them.

But as soon as he saw Adrian, sitting down on his rather large queen size bed wearing a simple baggy white shirt and gray sweat pants, he was looking down glumly as he was staring at the circlet he wore on special occasion and the seal Jak had given him.

That used to belong to Jak when he was a child.

Deciding to scold Adrian later for not picking up his toys Jak sat down next to the obviously sad boy.

"Something wrong Adrian?" asked Jak as he ran his fingers through the boys carrot color hair,

"Ya...dad, I don't want to be a prince anymore" said Adrian looking up at him, his gold tone eyes showed that he was clearly upset,

"Why is that?" asked Jak wanting to know why Adrian was upset, though he had a good idea why,

"Its hard, I don't want to wear any of those stupid outfits, I don't want to hang around with the council kids they don't like me and the only friends I do have are not allowed because their not royalty" said Adrian, he felt his eyes water as he explained everything that had been upsetting him and bothering him.

Jak sat there nodding, listening to what Adrian had to say, he could relate, he had been there and is still there.

He admits that royalty isn't as great as people think it is, its hard, stress full, many things at once.

When Adrian was done talking Jak brought him into a hug, Adrian buried his head on his chest letting his tears fall.

"Adrian, if I give you something you promise me to never loose it" began Jak, Adrian looked up at him confused, but nodded.

Jak let go of him got up and left, it took a minute or so before Jak came back, he had some sort of goggles in his hand.

"If I told you what these goggles went through you wouldn't believe it" said Jak showing it to Adrian.

They were very unusual to Adrian,

"These used to be mine, I had worn them for a very long time and through all of my adventures" said Jak,

"Wow" said Adrian,

"The main point is, life is not going to get easy, it gets harder and harder as you go, but you always have to keep on going" said Jak, Adrian looked up and him before nodding.

"One more thing, some day, who knows when, you will be alone and will have to face your own problems without anybody, but I am confident that you will face them with bravery and you won't back down" added Jak,

"Like you?" asked Adrian,

"Ya, but more your way" said Jak patting Adrian's head before giving him the goggles.

Adrian smiled as he held them before putting them on, Jak smile widen a bit, he felt as if he has pass down something, something good.

**to be continued...**

**Authors note: I know, its a short chapter, but I promise you all that the next chapters will be more longer and exiting. Thats a promise. Please remember to leave a comment. Your opinions are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey everybody, I though this chapter was never going to be done on time, but thank my lucky stars it did. Any way hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to leave a comment.**

**_6 years later:_**

**_Haven city hospital:_**

During the reign of Barron Praxis there had been a lot of misery and death, money was extracted from people by unfair taxes to use on weapons, research and war.

Education and health of the people were the least of the problems which led to premature death, sickness, misery and plagues.

People lost their businesses and homes, they were forced to live on the streets or resorted to illegal activities to get money.

Those had been very dark times, yet now it seemed as if those times had never happened.

When Mar took back the rule the unfair taxes were eliminated, programs were made to help out the needy and the unfortunate, health was provided to everybody as hospitals began to be constructed and education was provided to make new doctors and nurses that would work in said hospitals.

One such example was the Haven city Oceana hospital, named after the ocean blue color the exterior of the building was painted.

It is one of the biggest hospitals the city could provide being a tall 20 story building, it had more than 200 rooms, 3 intensive care units, 30 operating rooms, 3 pediatric wards and many more things.

Inside one the pediatric ward was very pretty...in an organized, clean, hospital kind of way, the walls were painted a pretty yellow, white and navy blue color, following the scheme of sweet dreams.

There were pretty white clouds with swirls of pink and purple, many stars and planets of different shapes and color and a big pretty crescent moon, while the floor on the play area was a type of soft gel like feel in the color white and there were some toys scattered across the floor, table and some bean bags here and there of every single color.

It would be a good place to stay hospitalized for a while, but one person was dreading every single second of it.

Adrian was inside pediatric ward in room 120, he was alone as he stared at some scratches he got and his leg which had been broken, he glared at it as his mind went to what brought him into the hospital in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_ "GO AWAY KEITH!" yelled Adrian, his voice coming out as an ear-piercing shriek as he glared at a younger boy._

_He was wearing a navy blue jacket which made his shaggy green hair look like a dark forest green than an ordinary green, brown loose shirt under that, his pants were the color red while he wore white sneakers with a black sole underneath, his ocean blue eyes glared daggers back at Adrian as his pale skin started going a bit red with anger...okay maybe that part of his skin turning red was all in Adrian's head, he admits his rather over active imagination tends to run away with his head from time to time._

_His name is Keith, one Jak's twins, ya...he got married and people found it surprising that he didn't rekindled his romance with Keira after she got divorced, as a wife he choose a nurse named Diana._

_It was very funny how they met, it was a regular day when Jak decided to inspect the troops, sadly one of the soldiers forgot to put the safety lock on his gun and wound up shooting Jak in the shoulder._

_Going to the nurse's office the first one who attended him was Diana who took the bullet out and fixed his shoulder._

_There was something about the brunnet she elf with jade eyes that attracted Jak which was why he began to visit her every day, from there they started dating and well, it wind up in marriage._

_To be honest Adrian wasn't so surprised that his dad liked her, Diana was a good person and mother, she was always very warm and caring...a little too ummm what's the word? Overbearing, but he can't blame her._

_His guess she wants to make sure her children are loved equally, but Keith...he was another story._

_At first Adrian was dying to get younger sibling, to have somebody to play with and such, sadly for the 9 and a half year old, Keith was the brother he wished he never had, he is always getting him into trouble, mocking him and always trying to get all the attention._

_Its not fair and what's worse it seems everybody always takes Keith's side. _

_"No way, you go!" Keith yelled back._

_"For your information, you little twit, its my turn to have dad time" Adrian couldn't help but growl at the 4 year old boy._

_Dad time its pretty much when you get to spend time with your dad, individually since Jak wanted all his kids to have equal amount of attention and its very hard to juggle 3 kids with the job of being ruler of a city._

_"You butt out, I wanna spend time with my dad!" Keith screamed starting an argument,_

_"I am going to the movies with MY dad!" Adrian screamed at the top of his lungs, emphasizing on the "my" word._

_As soon as he heard that Keith burst out laughing before saying "Ya right, your not, your just adopted"._

_Adrian could feel his anger overflowing at hearing those words "and you say that why?" He hissed,_

_"Its the truth, your not of noble birth, in fact your not better than a servant, your just lucky your living under the same roof as us" said Keith with a tone that said "i am soo much better than you are",_

_"You moron, I am too of noble birth, I am the oldest too" Adrian said it slowly as if he was talking to a stupid person, he knew how much Keith hated that,_

_"It doesn't matter, you'll never be like me and my dad, your just a failure" hissed Keith and that was the straw that broke the yackhows back._

_Adrian's fist clenched as he glared at Keith with rage and anger "Say that again, I dare you!" he hissed dangerously,_

_"Your a fa-" Keith never got to finished that word as a fist flew and met his face, a little harder and his head would have flown out, staggering back Keith turned around and ran, while Adrian was chasing him,_

_"I am going to rip your head off!" yelled Adrian as he was right behind Keith, he had had enough of Keith and his insults, calling him failure and "common"._

_By common Keith meant Adrian's looks, orange hair was pretty common, it wasn't Adrian's fault he looks more like his grandfather Perseus Mar, its not his fault either he isn't "handsome" like his dad Jak and Keith who inherited his looks from his dad._

_Adrian growled, his anger finally overflowing as he continued to chase after the 4 year old boy._

_Then all of a sudden Keith stopped, turning around Keith looked at Adrian so he could see his smile, a smile Adrian didn't like._

_"Your going to regret hitting me" he said as dark eco started to spark off of him as he began to turn into his dark form._

_Fearing for his life Adrian turned to run but Keith reacted quicker and had jumped on Adrian taking him down, once done began to scratch and punch him._

_Adrian tried to push him off but the strength of the dark eco form was too strong, grabbing his left leg Keith snapped it in two, that was when the scream fest began, the pain was horrible to Adrian._

_He yelled and screamed in fear and pain, as he did something began to happen, his body began to spark what looked like little sky blue lightning, began to concentrate around Adrian._

_It felt strange, like a numbing sensation yet at the same time everything around him seem to slow down before whatever it was exploded into a pulse._

_Bolts of blue lightning scattered everywhere, damaging lights, electronics, even knocking dark Keith over._

_When that was done Adrian felt dizzy, he couldn't focus, the last thing he heard was the door opening._

_End of flash back:_

The next thing Adrian remembered was waking up at the hospital, from what he heard Keith told everybody that it was his fault, that he was misusing blue eco.

But that's not true, Adrian didn't even know he could channel eco, but there was no point in telling them that, they never believe him.

Looking at the door Adrian smiled a bit as a familiar figure came in, he was wearing a sand color jacket with buckles on his pockets and a hood, a light yellow color cargo pants and brown sneakers, even though he was well disguised Adrian immediately recognized him,

"Daddy Damas, your here" said Adrian glad to see him, he greeted him with a hug,

"Adrian, came here as soon as I heard" began Damas,

"You heard wrong" said Adrian interrupting Damas, he looked at the young boy, taking a deep breath Adrian told him what happened and exactly how it happened.

"and they believed Keith" said Adrian sadly,

"Come on, that can't be true and if it is, I believe you" said Damas trying to cheer the boy up,

"I know...but nobody else does and sometimes I think dad loves Keith more than me because he is his real kid" said Adrian his gold tone eyes tearing up,

"That is not true Adrian, you know that if it would have been true what you say he would have let me take you away" said Damas giving the boy another hug "Jak loves you too, its just very hard to keep track of 3 kids that need attention and love".

Damas knew he shouldn't be saying that to Adrian, like they say you practice what you preach, which Damas didn't do to Erol..Adrian, he was the one who loved one son while he abused and neglected the other, but death does changes you, makes you grow wiser in a certain way.

Nobody knows what Damas would give to take everything back, go back in time and set things right, but sadly that won't be possible, not now, not later.

Adrian sighted as he let himself be hugged for a second time, he didn't knew whether to believe Damas or not but was glad that somebody believed him.

There was silence before Adrian said "I wish I could get back on Keith for being mean to me",

"Adrian, nothing good comes out of revenge, its like biting a crocodog just because the crocodog bit you first" said Damas in a slightly scolding tone,

"I still wish I could get back at him" insisted Adrian pouting a bit as he crossed his arms.

Sighting heavily Damas said "Alright...you want to know the best revenge that exist?",

Adrian nodded eagerly,

"The best revenge is to prove that person is wrong about you, from what you say he thinks your a loser, failure, common, that stuff right?" said Damas,

Adrian nodded as a response,

"Alright then, work hard and improve on yourself, show him your not a failure or all that other stuff he said about you, it will be hard, but it will be worth it" said Damas.

The young boy looked down and though about that, Daddy Damas was right, if Keith thinks he is a failure and all that stuff imagen the look he will have on his face when he realizes that he is wrong.

Adrian couldn't help but snicker at the very though of it.

"Now Adrian...want me to tell you a story, brought you the legends of Haven city" suggested Damas kindly.

Adrian took his time before nodding and saying "Yes please".

Smiling a bit Damas took out an old book from his pocket, it was small, rather worn, the cover was brown leather which had been worn out cause of either age or all the use given to it, there were hints of some gold patterns which too had been worn, opening it to the first page Damas began to read the book as Adrian listened.

While Damas read the book neither one of them realized somebody had heard their entire conversation.

Jak stood hiding on the side of the hallway so they wouldn't see him, his face was down, he felt like a complete failure when he heard what Adrian had said.

Was that true? had he made the same mistake and started to favored one son over the other?

No, that can't be true...but if it is, it means its time to make some adjustments.

He was not going to make the same mistake his father made, no way, no how.

With that Jak turned around and left, he would talk to Adrian later when Damas left.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Authors note: i hope you all enjoyed this chapter of growing up, please stay tuned for the next one, cause thats when the interresting things start to happen._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey everybody, here is new chappy for growing up. Now from this chapter on the interesting things start to happen as Adrian/Erol starts his newest adventure.  
**

_Haven city palace:_

_The city was being built, you could see the walls being constructed, people toiled bringing and making materials, hammers went down, people pulled on ropes bringing up the metal sheets and such, when done the walls would serve as the biggest protection against enemies, keeping the people inside of the wall safe and sound._

_Meanwhile inside of the was a small village which contained random houses and buildings like a doctors clinic,3 schools, a market which people sale and buy things like furniture, clothes, food and sometimes animals._

_In the center of all was a building which was still under construction, but when done it would serve as the home of the future monarquie of the city_ _which will be lead by the descendants of Mar, the cities hero and founder._

_Its been a long time since the city has been safe so it wasn't out of the ordinary for the cities people not to see him, so nobody suspected what was happening._

_In the constructed palace nobody knew something terrible was going to happen, in the south tower way up high was sealed off, working as a make shift cell which had a cot made from cap o rushes, had an old worn blanket and pillow, there was a hole which worked as a window, a fireplace but no fire wood, some floor boards had been ripped out._

_A figure looked down from the hole, the only window, the only glimpse he had to freedom, if he could fly, if he could have been born a bird he would have left months ago._

_Sighting he reminded himself he neither had wings or had been born a bird, so jumping out the window wasn't an option...unless he wanted to die._

_Walking away he tugged his worn out cape and hood, he felt a wind that chilled him to the very bone._

_Looking down to the ground he got on his knees and began to pull out some loose floor boards before breaking them into chips and tossing them into the fireplace._

_When he felt he had enough he got closer to the fireplace, took out two red eco gems then hit them together, creating sparks, continued that till smoke began to come from the broken chip meaning they were just starting to catch fire._

_Backing away he blew a little bit of air till the fire began to rise from the chips, giving light and some warmth to the dark and cold room._

_Huddling closer to the fire he embraced the warmth coming from it, it had been quite a while since he had been warm._

_Felt tears were starting to come out of his eyes as he though of his family, it pains him when he thinks about his separation of them, how his freedom was taken from him, he hoped his wife and baby are alright._

_Pressing his hands together he began to pray, before jumping when the cell door opened with a clang._

_End of dream:_

A young man jumped awake from the sleep, wildly looked around the room, was disoriented for a few seconds before he realized where he was.

Taking a few breaths he could feel his heart beating fast, as if he ran a marathon, his body had broken in cold sweat.

That dream, it felt real, it was as if he had actually been there, he swore he could feel the coldness of that cell and smell the dusty old air.

Slowly moving from bed his body felt forean, placing both feet on the ground he shivered a bit as the sole of his feet made contact with the cold floor.

Getting up he walked to the bathroom which was connected to his room, stubbing his toe on the way as he stumbled through the darkness.

Muttering a curse word he rubbed his injured toe before continuing his way, finally getting to the bathroom and blindly looked for the light switch, when found he turned on the lights and walked to the bathroom sink.

Turned it on letting the water fall, gathered some before splashing it ontu his face, did that twice before looking at the mirror, sighted at what he saw.

Looking back was a 17 year old teenager, but for a second he looked as old as commander Torn.

His face was pale, some dark rings were forming around his eyes from the lack of sleep he had had these last few weeks, his fiery orange hair was limp and straight, somewhat messy cause of the tossing and turning he had done in bed.

His gold tone eyes looked back at him, showing him many things at once, he was stressed, tired, he wanted to sleep but recently strange dreams had plagued his mind.

Were these dreams just dreams or where they something else?

Sighting he had to laugh, he remembered a long time ago he had been terrified of going to the bathroom in the dark or being left alone in the dark, period.

It was so much he had to sleep with the lights to the bathroom on.

Yep, he had gone a long way from that little boy.

Sighting the young man turned off the lights before walking out of the bathroom and went straight to bed to try to get some sleep, even if it was brief.

**Meanwhile:**

There was a certain quietness which was haunting the palace halls, darkness cloaked it as the full moon outside was covered by gathering clouds.

A few minutes passed before a little light appeared, it bobbed a bit as it went through the halls.

That light came from an eco lantern, it was full of light eco, the person holding the lantern was none other than the current ruler of the city.

He was known by several names, Your highness, King Jak, King Mar and sometimes just Mar or Jak.

The 30 year old man wore a simple white shirt and pajama pants which were silky to the touch, his messy green and blond hair reached an inch above his shoulders, had grown a full goatee with side burns, his ocean blue eyes looked around as he dis his usual rounds.

Every night around 2 in the morning the worried father would get up from bed and walked around, checking his children to make sure they were alright and in bed where their supposed to be.

He had heard Adrian call him a overprotective psycho nut, but who can blame him?

When he was young he lost everything, his mother, his home and his father...thought Damas came back..and to be honest Jak wishes he would have never come back after he learned of the abuse Adrian had gone through because of Damas.

That hatred had soften...slightly, because of Adrians insistence to spend time with his biological dad.

Jak really doesn't care that Adrian is legally his brother, in his eyes he is his oldest son.

Many people find it hard, but family is not made by blood, its made from love.

Smiling a bit he reached a door, it was cherry color, had the design of beautiful tree with lots of flowers carved into it.

Taking the cold to the touch doorknob Jak twisted it before opening it slightly, looked inside the room.

If it would have been day time you cold have admired the room of the 13 year old girl.

The room had been painted a sea foam green with a beautiful design of swirls in the color of glittery blue, purple and gold, the carpet was sky blue, had a desk that was carved with tree trunks and leaves which matched the seat, purple curtains were hung on the windows, in the middle of the room was a canopy bed with many pillows, sheets and blankets in the color of sea foam and sky blue.

In the middle of that bed was laying a 13 year old girl, looked rather comical with her long green and blond hair all thrown about on top of the pillow as she was slept with her mouth open, a little bit of drool coming out.

Chuckling a bit Jak shook his head at Amy, she was named after his mother and is one of the twins.

She is sweet and mild manner like her grandmother was, she was considered by many to be a proper lady, but as like everything looks were deceiving as it seems she had heriedated her fathers fiery temper, if you get her mad or try and fight her you'd better start praying cause she will fight back with a brutal force.

before closing the door quietly and going to the next door.

This door was a dark brown, carved into it were some zoomers with different shapes and designs.

Just like he did in his daughters room he opened the door and peeked inside.

In the light you could have seen the room was painted blue and red, there was no carpet instead there was a beautiful wood floor dark brown color, there was a fireplace which was made out of marble, had just a single window which was draped with blue curtains, there was also a desk but this one had some gold designs on it along with the chair.

In the side of the room was a king side bed with many blue and red blankets and pillows, lying on it was Amy's twin brother Keith, the name was suggested by his mother Diana.

Like his sister he had blond and green hair, he slept in the middle of the bed, laying down on the side.

Nodding a bit Jak quietly closed the door before going on to the next and last room.

This door was a soft brown colored wood, carved into it were gears of different sizes and colors.

Taking the door nob Jak opened the door and peeked into it.

This room was slightly messier than the rooms of Amy and Keith, with some boxes full of spare parts were thrown around the room, it was also the plainest one with the walls being only a sky blue color, the floor was bamboo wood which shone with a polish, a desk which was now covered with some scraps and tools, instead of a window there was a clear glass double door which lead to a balcony.

In a corner there was a bed with many green and blue pillows and blankets, Adrian was sleeping there, he was curled up, his left hand was clutching a pillow, his fingers were digging into the pillow, you could see the sweat which was dripping from his forehead.

Jak sighted, another nightmare, he knew it was that, with that he closed the door quietly before he began to walk back to his and Dianas room.

As he walked his mind drifted back to his children, mostly Adrian and Keith.

He was worried because of Adrian's nightmares, the fact that he and Keith didn't get along...at all.

If they were left alone in a room they would wind up killing each other, no kidding.

There is also the event coming up, Adrian's coming of age test, no longer a child once he passes Adrian would be treated as a man and would be allowed to make his own decisions.

Jak had been dreading that day since Adrian had come to his care, what if he turns out like his past self, what if he dies the same way?

He had been trying, trying! to mold and teach Adrian so he would become a good person.

So far it seems to work, now it looks as if both Adrian and Erol would have been different people, but still he couldn't help but notice that Adrian still has a bit of a fiery personality..which matches his looks.

Jak always tries t remind himself of their differences, like:

Erol was egotistical, enjoys winning, is completely inpatient, headstrong and is quick to anger, to be honest Jak couldn't believe he hadn't notice the similarities in personality they had...mostly on the headstrong and the quick to anger.

There might be more to his personality...or a secret side since Keira had told him he had shown his soft side to her, how he cared about his city and the people in it, even the animals.

With those things it showed more similarity between them.

With E...Adrian Jak had to work on him since he was a child, first was getting him used to loosing, purposely he had made Adrian loose somethings so he would get used to the fact that you cannot win them all.

The cravings of attention which was probably the reason why he loved to win in his past life was put to rest cause he had attention now, not like before that he was neglected as a child.

But right now it was the opposite, Adrian had grown to hate attention, especially from nobles, paparazzi's and reporters.

All in all, it seems Adrian was Erol's softer side or his true self, whichever you call it.

But all that isn't enough to lower Jak's guard, he is not going to let him go back to who he was before...he is not going to hold his blood on his hands, he might be taking extreme steps, but if it means Adrian will be safe he will take them.

Like racing and zoomers, Adrian seems to have kept his love for racing, so Jak makes sure Adrian never got near a zoomer, hey he hasn't even let him get his practice license or his drivers license.

He tries to get Adrian to get other hobbies...safe hobbies like drawing, reading, junk like that.

Adrian did grew to like painting and reading, but the boy jut can't stay still for a single second.

Which is typical in blue eco channelers and either as an act of rebellion or disobedience Adrian chose as a main hobbies parkour and mechanics.

Mechanics was because he had spend a lot of his time with Keira, also its the closest he had been to a zoomer, she taught him well.

While Parkour, which is a sport that involves climbing, jumping from roof tops, ect, to be honest Jak doesn't know whats worse racing or parkour.

If Adrian races he might end up either crashing or being blown to bits like in his past life.

But in parkour Adrian will end up either falling to his death or one wrong move and he could end up paralyzed for life.

Even though Sig had told him time and time again that he should let go of that death grip he had on Adrian, that he had to learn how to right and protect himself Jak finds he can't.

It took a lot to convince him to let Adrian get his wastelander training, mostly cause its needed cause he is the heir of Spargus.

Now Jak has to deal with the test which will come...he just hopes Adrian doesn't get killed in the process.

**To be continued...**

**_Authors note: hummm...I wonder who was the person Adrian was dreaming of in the beginning?...Any way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of growing up, please stay tuned for the next one._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some work to do which consumed all the time I had, well no matter, here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy. Please remember to review when done.**_

_**Haven city palace:**_

The moon set as the sun came up bathing Haven city with warmth and its rays of light, you could smell the dew as some people in the city had already left their homes for work.

It was a cycle which would always be there till you die, you get up, go to work, school, to run errands or do chores, when done you go home and relax then when the sun goes down you go to bed to rise again tomorrow to start the cycle all over again.

In the palace was the same thing, no matter if you were the servant or the ruler even if sometimes you want to break the cycle.

Adrian groaned as the sunlight entered his room before burying his head under one of the many pillows the bed had, he didn't wanted to get up, but..he had to so reluctantly he got up from his laying down position to a sitting up position before rubbing his face with both his hands trying to wake himself up a bit more.

Sighting he got up from bed before walking over to the bathroom to wash his face.

Turning on the facet he gathered some cold water before splashing it on his face a couple of times, when finished he sighted before looking at the mirror expecting to see the tired, worn out and exhausted he face he saw a couple of hours ago.

He saw none of that, though he was still a little pale he looked refreshed from the little time he had managed to sleep, his orange hair was slightly messed up and tangled, the dark rings on his eyes had faded away slightly.

Maybe nobody will notice he hasn't been sleeping, well Diana would be the most likely to notice, being a nurse she tends notices everything that is unnoticeable to others, even that one time when he was 8 he had tried the old thermometer on the light bulb so he could skip his lessons.

Jak might also notice, his father was very overprotective of him, even more than his own blood children and Adrian is not joking, both Amy and Keith are taking driving lessons while Adrian, who is older isn't even allowed to breath next to any vehicle and the last time Adrian had managed to get on a zoomer his dad formed a huge scene about it, giving him the biggest lecture he had ever gotten from anybody, it was about how dangerous it was, how he could get hurt, yada yada.

How could he say that? If Adrian remembers correctly Jak used to be the champion when it came to racing, so why doesn't he let him?

He even asked Jak when he could get his license and start to drive, his answer was when he was dead...plus a week to make sure he was dead.

The only transportation Adrian is allowed to use is his hover skates or he had to run very fast and even with blue eco he got to all his families functions late.

Sighting yet again Adrian walked over to the shower which was a lovely glass shower, very large, more than enough to accommodate 10 people inside.

Opening the door he turned the water on letting it get warm as he got off of his pajamas before throwing them into a hamper and entering the shower making contact with the warm water.

Taking a bar of soap that was nearby Adrian ran it through his body before rinsing it out and stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist before going to the closet and picking out the clothes for today which consisted of brown cargo pants with many pockets, a simple orange sleeveless t-shirt and some old worn brown sneakers with a black sole.

Changing into those Adrian brushed his hair with a little gel putting it in an up do.

Normally he had two hairstyles, he kept his hair down when he was in the palace "dressed like a prince", but spiked his hair when he was "dressed like a commoner".

To him its easy to hide when he is outside the palace walls cause his looks are common, which is an advantage that the rest of the members of his family members don't have, the only way people will notice is if he went outside into the city wearing his prince clothes...either that or they will think he is a wanna be or something.

Looking at the mirror Adrian nodded before putting on his dads goggles, which now had turned into a signature accessory to Adrian, in fact he was more than sure if he left one day without using them his friends wouldn't think it was him, cause he always wears the goggles, the only exception is when he is forced to dress like a prince.

Rubbing his forehead Adrian turned and began to walk, going downstairs to start on his daily chores.

Yes, he and his siblings have chores to do just like everybody else, Adrian personally doesn't mind...sometimes he does when he doesn't feel like doing them, but its very rare for him to feel that way after he had been doing chores for a couple of years.

Walking through the many halls and stairs of the palace Adrian wondered how he hadn't gotten lost in them since there were many.

Though he shook that off once he reached the storage room which lead to the backyard of the palace.

Looking around he grab a rather large bag of bird feed before opening the next door and walking out into the backyard.

Following a stone path Adrian took his time to admire the rather lovely morning, how the sun shined through the dew drops making them sparkle like little diamonds and smelling the delicate scent of roses and flowers which were planted all around.

Up ahead there was a pine wood stable with some windows and a large wooden double door, it was rather large with plenty of space to offer to the animals which are inside.

Taking the handles Adrian pulled both door opened, the sweet smell of flowers was mixed with the smell of hay and poop.

Coughing a bit Adrian looked around, there were 6 stables, 3 in each side, they were currently occupied by 4 flut-fluts, 2 adults and two who had recently hatched and 3 yackhows, two adults and a new born yackhow.

In the middle of the room was a lump of red and black fur whining and growling in its sleep.

Carefully Adrian walked over and patted the lump, waking up it raised his head and greeted Adrian by licking his face.

Chuckling a bit Adrian wiped his face before saying "Good morning to you Shadow" before scratching the animal which was a crocowolf.

It was a present from Sig for his 13 birthday, crocowolves are pretty popular spargus, being the favorite type of pet for the wastelanders with their sharp senses, ferocity and ability to survive almost anything it makes them the perfect hunting partner.

The downsize is that their hard to train, main reason why you have to train them since their pups to establish who is the master or alpha.

Shadow was fairly easy to train in Adrian's opinion but, there is a reason why she stays in the stable instead of the palace and it mainly has to do with the fact that she didn't get along with Argo's muse Vanity.

Getting up Adrian began to work, scooping out the poop, sweeping off the old hay on the floor before replacing it with new hay then feeding the flut fluts and yachkows, all the time Shadow staying next to her master.

When done Adrian whipped his sweaty forehead, he had hay sticking out from his hair and his clothes.

Patting one of the flut fluts Adrian decided it was time for their exercise, opening the door he brought the three flut fluts out.

The female flut flut had beautiful magenta, blue and green feathers, she was smaller than the male flut flut which had blue, green and red feathers, their child had green, magenta and blue feathers, it was smaller than his parents cause it still has a lot of growing ahead of him, their names are Cherry, Chillipepper and Little Dip...all of those names were Sigs idea, but everybody agreed to them.

Taking Chillipepper Adrian set him up with a saddle, making sure its not to tight cause it would harm the bird or too loose which it will cause Adrian to fall off along with the saddle.

When done Adrian placed a rope around Cherry before tying that to the saddle before mounting Chillipepper and rode off into the garden.

Getting to the gate Adrian placed his seal on the gate, it opened up allowing him to continue his way into the city.

_**Meanwhile in the market:**_

When you owns a business you always tend to have pride for it, you try to keep it clean, please customers and work hard so your business keeps growing bigger and more successful.

That was the thing with Makensy and Godricks adopted family, you see when they were adopted in a well to do middle class family who owned a restaurant called the golden yachow, it served comfort style home made foods in a friendly environment.

But right now the place looked like a hig hog farm with all the trash and such which had been left behind from the other day, other than that it was still friendly with its comfortable booths, the bar area and the windows which give their customers a full view of what happens outside.

Makensy and Godrick were busy cleaning along with their adoptive parents Liza Hutson and Azzard Hutson.

Just as Makensy finished cleaning the last table she felt a tug on her shirt, looking it was Godrick.

The now 19 year old had made certain changes in himself, mostly in fear of Jak recognizing them, he had cut off his hair into a shoulder length, had gained a little weight so he wouldn't look so skinny like in his past self, wore a blue shirt with a black jacket over that, had white pants with a belt and a pair of boots.

Makensy on the other hand did very few changes on herself, she wore a tight blue shirt which showed off her belly button which had a piercing, a brown jacket with some studs on it, black skinny pants with bronze color boots with heels, she had many piercings on her ears while her hair stayed the same length as before, she just kept it on braid.

"Whats wrong?" asked Makensy, Godrick simply pointed out into the window.

Looking Makensy smiled a bit when she saw Adrian coming their way, he had hay sticking out of his hair and clothes was ridding a Flut flut while two more were following him along with Shadow.

Anybody who saw him would think he was a farmer hand or that his family worked hearding flut fluts or yachows, nobody would have suspected he was of royalty.

Looking at their parents Makensy said "Mom can we go?", Liza looked, scratched her head before asking "You finished cleaning?",

"Yes" said Makensy and Godrick at the same time,

"Alright, you two can go, but be back before lunch" said Liza smiling at them.

Cheering a bit both Makensy and Godrick greeted Adrian,

"hey your highness, how are things in the palace?" teased Godrick as he did a mock of bowing down,

"Don't make me punch you" teased Adrian,

"Where are you going?" asked Makensy rolling her eyes at her brother,

"To the naughty otsel to pick up Oran" said Adrian while patting Chillipepper a bit,

"Oh into the circus I see, okay, we will tag along" said Godrick,

"Alright, hop on" said Adrian pointing at Cherry,

"Thank you" said Makensy as she mounted on Cherry first, then Godrick before Adrian handed them the rope, with that they continued their way.

There is a reason why Godrick called Oran's home a circus and well, to be honest his home is a circus to a certain point.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Hope you all stay tuned for the next one, in it we will not only see Daxter umm...large family, but also we will learn something rather surprising. please remember to review when done.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some work to do which consumed all the time I had, well no matter, here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy. Please remember to review when done.**_

_**Haven city, naughty ottsel:**_

Many people don't really think much of Daxter and his family other than being owners of a popular bar.

They don't even suspect the fact that ottsels are actually precursors that can do many amazing things.

But out of all there was one thing that was amazing to Adrian...how their apartment had managed hold up the 7 children they had.

Godrick isn't kidding when he describe their place to be a circus, their children are a bit of clowns and pranksters, always making jokes, which is the main reason why their precursor powers were sealed off till their older.

The family consist of Daxter and Tess, Oran, Oriana, Olive, Ocean, Odell, Orion and Orrin.

Oran is the oldest of the first set of triplets Tess had, then they had twins and the last two were born singular.

To them Oran is a pretty strange name, but suited Oran cause he was orange compared to his siblings who are more blondish like their mother, so their guess the name came from separating the Oran from orange.

Entering the apartment all they saw was spots of orange as the children were running wild threw the kitchen/dinning room/living room.

"Told you it was a circus" whispered Godrick to Makensy,

"Hush" whispered Makensy,

"Oran?" asked Adrian as he looked around for the 14 year old ottsel,

"Adrian, help!" they heard, looking they found an ottsel was tied to the fan,

"Oran how did you get up there?" asked Adrian trying hard not to chuckle at his friends predicament,

"Orion happened" hissed Oran glaring at a blondish ottsel standing nearby next to the fridge, shaking his head Adrian helped Oran down before setting him down on the kitchen table,

"Thanks big guy" said Oran as he dusted his overalls and white shirt, he took off the little brown hat he had to run his paw over the little tuff of orange hair which stuck out under the hat.

"That's why I am here for" said Adrian shrugging a bit.

Oran and Adrian's friendship didn't started immediately, in fact Oran avoided Adrian at first because he was "freaky" and "crazy".

You see, he used to be friends with Keith cause he though he and Keith were going to be the "new dynamic duo".

Sadly their friendship ended when Keith let Oran get eaten by a leap lizard, luckily Adrian happened to be nearby and managed to rescue Oran before the creature managed to swallow the poor ottsel whole.

Once out Oran went to Keith and demanded to know why he didn't help, Keith just laughed and said Oran was only good to be food for others.

That was the end of the friendship between Keith and Oran, also the beginning of the friendship of Oran and Adrian, after he got to know Adrian better.

"Why does Orion do that to you?" asked Makensy, placing her hands on her hips,

"Well hello Makensy, when did you got here?" asked Oran ignoring her question as he leaning closer to Makensy, eying her from bottom to top.

"Keep your eyes on my face you little rat before I skin you and turn you into a scarf" warned Makensy glaring at Oran, it was normal for Oran to flirt with Makensy...Blame the father side.

Oran eepped and hid behind Adrian,

"I am just asking" he said innocently,

"Fine" said Makensy rolling her eyes.

"SO, where are we going?" asked Oran looking at Adrian,

"Spargus, was thinking about looking around the market" said Adrian,

"Just looking around the market?, no craziness? no us going into the wastelands and almost getting killed by mauders and metalheads? no exploring dangerous precursor temple with the traps or flying that screaming death machine which monks called gliders?" asked Oran looking at Adrian shocked,

"No and I am not crazy, I have a healthy dose of insanity" said Adrian playfully punching Oran's shoulder.

Oran backed away, still in shocked even Makensy and Godrick were shocked,

"Who are you and what did you do to Adrian?" asked Oran,

"What? you guys are the ones who keep telling me that I have to take it easy" said Adrian shrugging,

"Hummm...true" said Oran scratching his chin,

"Well lets then, lets go" said Makensy, if this trip involved a calm visit which didn't involve anything dangerous or trying to kill them then she will take it.

Even if she was more than sure Adrian will unconsciously find a way to make it dangerous.

_**Spargus Market:**_

The spargus market had flourish with the traders and sellers from all around the world.

It has been so much that a huge port had been constructed to accommodate all the traders ships and extra protection was demanded in case there was any attacks.

Tents had been set up so traders and such could sell their goods and bounty.

"You know I swear that every day the city keeps getting more and more busy by every passing day" said Godrick looking around the busy market.

"Hum, did you say something brother?" asked Makensy as she had been distracted by the shiny jewelery which had been put out to display,

"Girls like shiny things" though Adrian looking through some scrolls and such, some seemed to be instructions to moves, maps to so called "treasures" and some held pieces of history.

"SU MAJESTAD!" Adrian jumped nearly knocking down a display of swords and weapons, he knew that voice too well.

"Pecker!" yelled Adrian looking at the rather colorful red, blue and yellow monkaw,

"Sorry Adrian, it was Oni, she was nagging about how she will be dead when you decide to visit her" said Pecker,

"Okay okay, I will visit" said Adrian shrugging,

"Not without me your not" said Oran as he jumped and landed on Adrian's shoulder, Adrian rolled his eyes at Oran a bit, his friend was always overeager, until he sees there are things trying to kill them.

_**Oni's tent:**_

Many people wonder the age of the old and wise Oni, she had to be pretty old since well she is blind, is frail and frankly she has "seen" everything in history, in her way.

But right now the usually calm Oni was now furious, with all the recent competition that has been set up and the strange request about love and seeing the future and such.

To be honest she missed the good old days when in the war she had a part of importance forging the fate of the city.

Now she was reduced to this, its humiliating.

Soon her ears picked up steps as a person entered the tent, it was Adrian, she was sure of it.

Oni was as blind as a bat, but her other senses were very developed, she knew it was him by the smell of his jacket and gel, it was a little musty with a hint of pine and oil, there was also the hidden scent of a soap called midnight moon, which was one of Tess experiments when she was trying to create a new type of soap.

"Oni, were back" called Pecker as they entered the tent, stopping a bit Adrian looked around, it seemed rather unorganized and dirty, which was pretty unusual cause Oni liked to keep things organized and dust free.

The shelves were full of knick knacks and such which were covered in dust, maybe a spider web here and there, there were random things in either boxes or thrown around while the things which were hanging from the ceiling had collected spider webs, except the perch which Peker usually takes a nap on.

Looking at the old lady which was sitting on the ground with a bowl in front of her, she began to move her hands around.

"Oni says hello Adrian, its been a while since we have seen each other" said Pecker reading Oni's hand movement and symbols,

"I am glad to see you too Oni, how are things going?" greeted Adrian,

"Ya..and when was the last time you cleaned this pla-ouch!" asked Oran, Adrian slapped the back of his neck shutting him up.

Oni made a sad face before moving her hands again, her long digits sparked a bit as she did,

"Oni says business has been slow since new psychics and such have moved in, she hasn't had a customer in months" said Pecker "I feel that if this keeps going I will loose my business for good".

Adrian looked at Oni sadly, he felt horrible that she would end up loosing her business, Oni had been doing this for a really long time and she was good at it.

"Well then, you have a customer right here" said Adrian, well he was not a big believer when it came to fortune and "seeing into the future" he always preferred to wait and see what happens.

That seemed to perk Oni right up, the only lady began to clap her hands happily before making new signs,

"Oni is very happy, she is thanking you" said Pecker,

"Okay" said Adrian shrugging a bit, Oni nodded and extended her hand taking his left hand, opening it, started tracing his hand lines with her bony fingers.

They felt cold and kinda pruney as they ran through his hand, with her free hand she started to make symbols,

"She says your life is very very old and ha you are going to have a big adventure ahead of you" said Pecker,

"The adventure thing, not going to happen, knowing the overprotective psycho he will rather lock Adrian up in his room covered in bubble wrap before letting him do anything" said Oran laughing,

"Hey don't talk about my father that way" scolded Adrian pretty mad, it is true what Oran said, but Adrian can't stand anybody talking bad things about his family.

Then he hissed in pain when Oni's fingers suddenly dig into the palm of his hand, she grew stiff as she began to shake a bit.

"Oni?" asked Pecker, he looked scared, to be honest so was Adrian, even more when Oni opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright whitish blue, she opened her mouth and spoke, her voice sounded distant yet close at the same time.

"Trials, findings, traitors, search, betrayal, redemption, lies, truth, battle and triumph" she said "Once you go through all that your fate will be decided, whether you will betray your family and help your enemies or will protect the universe and your loved ones"

When done suddenly her eyes flashed turning black, a horrible voice came from her mouth, now her fingers were digging into his palm, drawing blood,

"You will not escape your fate! the next time we meet it will be your last!" she roared.

"ONI STOP!" yelled Adrian trying to yank his hand away, but the old lady suddenly gained such a brute force and strength, he could feel her severing tissue and his veins as her fingers kept digging into the skin of the palm of his hands.

"Let go! Pecker do something!" yelled Oran as he tried to help pull Adrian's hand off of Oni's grasp.

Pecker just stared in shock and fear, then Oni threw her head back, giving a horrible scream when light began to surround her body, then it seemed as if it exploded, filling the tent with light.

The explosion was unusual, there was no smoke or smell of fire and ashes or pain, instead there was warmth as if Adrian had been embraced with a warm blanket, the smell was clean and purity, as if all the impurities of the air had been taken away.

Opening his eyes slightly he was greeted by whiteness of the room as he blinked the whiteness disappeared and shape and colors began to form.

Looking around Adrian saw the tent was still in place, nothing had been moved, but the dust and spider webs were gone, as if they were never there.

Pecker was on the side of the room, a look of fright adorned his face as he held onto a pillar as if his life depended on it, Oran was attached to Adrian's arm, hiding his face on his shoulder out of fear.

Oni was sitting in the middle of the room looking down, looked up at Adrian showing him a look of guilt and worried.

At first nobody said anything, till Oran spoke "Is it over?",

"ya...I think" said Adrian as he had managed to find his voice,

"Ay caramba, what was that?" asked Pecker as he detached himself from the pillar he was holding onto.

Oni looked, began to move her hands softly, making symbols,

"Oni said she is sorry about what happened Adrian and Oran, she didn't mean to scare you two" said Pecker reading the symbols,

"Well she did, I was about to run for my life and you two here to perish" said Oran angrily at Oni,

"Oni..what did you meant by what you told me?" asked Adrian, Oni shook her head and moved her hands,

"She said sorry, its something you have to find out on your own Adrian, but the first step is in the palm of your hand" said Pecker.

"Palm of my hand" whispered Adrian looking at the hand Oni had injured, he expected to find a huge hole with blood coming out of it like crazy, but to his surprise he found none, instead there was a type of mole or birthmark in the shape of the seal of Mar, it took up all of the palm of his hand.

How did that got there? he was pretty sure he didn't have that before,

"Oni says you better get going, the party should be starting soon" said Pecker,

"PARTY!? YOU MEAN ITS TODAY!" yelled Adrian at Pecker causing him to cover his ears,

"You forgot!? how can you forget your own birthday!?" said Pecker shocked,

"Sorry I am not a party person" said Adrian as he grabbed his bag, gave some precursor orbs to Oni before running out of the tent,

"HEY wait for me!" yelled Oran as he ran after Adrian.

All the while Adrian was ranting himself in his head "I am really going to be late, I can hear it now 'your 17 years old yet you insist on arriving late as a child of 7 would' that is exactly what Argo is going to say when I get home, that's if I am spared the lecture of cleanliness and dressing properly"  
**  
**

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Wow...that was scary..I wonder what Oni means by what she said. Any way I hope you all stay tuned for the next one, please remember to review when done.**


End file.
